This study is an amendment to SPID 3250 to provide two more weeks of open-label treatment with paroxetine in combination with antiplatelet agents, aspirin and clopidegril if the patient was being treated with paroxetine during the double-blind portion of the study. The extra two weeks of treatment will further elucidate the mechanism whereby paroxetine diminishes activation of the GPIIb/IIIa receptor in patients with major depression.